The AK47 rifle in its original configuration is equipped with a tangent notch sight mounted just forward of the rifles receiver approximately 10″ from the shooters eye. This results in a very short sight radius. Any misalignment of the front and rear sights using the short sight radius provided on the AK47 in it's original configuration results in large inaccuracies when engaging the intended target. One method of increasing the sight radius on a AK47 type rifle was employed by Israel Military Industries in Producing the Galil, a variant of the AK47 design adapted for the Israeli Military. The method was to use the receiver cover to mount a sight component assembly. This increased the sight radius, but was mounted to the receiver cover which is unstable for precision mounting a rear sight.